Mixed reality is a technology that allows virtual imagery to be mixed with a real world physical environment. A see-through, head mounted, mixed reality display device may be worn by a user to view the mixed imagery of real objects and virtual objects displayed in the user's field of view. A user may further interact with virtual objects, for example by performing hand, head or voice gestures to move the objects, alter their appearance or simply view them. As a user moves around within a physical environment, the user's position relative to the virtual objects changes. This provides a sense of perspective of the user relative to a virtual object, but it often makes it difficult to view or interact with virtual objects from off-angles.